


Jänis

by piccadillyblues



Series: Reinkarnaatio-AU [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Rokka löytää komentokorsun liepeiltä jäniksenpoikasen puolijoukkueen elätiksi.





	Jänis

**Author's Note:**

> hahmot Linnan, tällä ei tehdä rahaa. muutama rivi on myös suoraan kirjan dialogista. 
> 
> tän reinkarnaatiojutun piti olla hasu läbä mut vahingossa oon niin emotionally invested että itkettää. kiitos Televalle että jaksat kuunnella tätä huutoo :')

”Katsoha sie Koskela kenet mie löysin komentokorsun vierest”, Rokka kuuluttaa heti korsun oven avatessaan. Hänen toinen käsivartensa on koukussa, ja sen suojissa piilottelee jokin. Koskela nousee kyynärpään varaan, ja Rokka kallistaa itseään niin että hän näkee. Hän kanniskelee eläintä. Ruskeankarvaista pikku jäniksenpoikaa.

”Mie aattelin jot hää mahtuis meijän korsuun elätiks. Mitä sie sanot?”

”Jaa. Mahtuuhan tuo minun puolesta, mutta mitä sanoo muut.”

Rokan ympärille on jo ehtinyt kerääntyä muutama kiinnostunut ihmettelemään otusta. Näkyy nyökyttelyä ja hymyjä, kuuluu myöntävää hyminää.

”Menkkä ny vähä kauemmas, ettek te ollenka nää kui se raukka tärisee”, Hietanen komentaa.

”Ja ruokkiahan sitä pitää”, Koskela sanoo. ”Siitä jos huolehditte, ja kaikille käy, niin sen kun.”

”Mää hualehri siit, ei hualt”, Hietanen lupaa saman tien. Rokka naurahtaa.

”No sepä käyp hyväst. Mie ku näet lähenki lomal.”

”Niin”, Koskela näyttää muistavan äkkiä, ”mitä ne sanovat?”

”Mist?”

”Vangista ja siitä jupakasta.”

”Eihä siit mittää”, Rokka kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Mie lähen lomal. Miul kuuluu loma.”

”Neljätoista vuorokautta?”

”Sillee hää haasto”, Rokka vahvistaa.

”Äl hual, mee piretä täst otuksest oikke hyvä hual”, Hietanen sanoo. ”Mää voi luvat et aiva ite kannan sil pal heinä ja mustikanoksi.”

Rokka menee, ja jänis jää korsun pöydälle värisemään. Se ei ole vielä täysikasvuinen, ja näyttää siinä hämärässä kovin eksyneeltä. Napittaa suurilla tummilla silmillä suoraan eteensä, muttei taida katsoa mihinkään erityiseen.

”Vaan onkohan sillä emo jossakin”, Määttä lausahtaa laverin reunalta. ”Ulukonahan se kotonaan olisi.”

”Paremmas turvas se tääl o”, Hietanen sanoo. ”Korsus se ei saa pommista. Eikä jää ketu suuhu.”

Määttä kohauttaa hartioitaan. Eihän se hänen asiansa ole. Ja onhan jänis toki suloinen, vaikka sen silmiinpistävä pelko on hänestä ilkeää katsottavaa.

 

Päivä kuluu, ja miesten ilmeet ovat pienen ja pehmeän edessä poikkeuksellisen helliä. Jopa Rahikainen näyttää melkein viattomalta ihmetellessään sitä.

”Älä kuul luulekka et sää sitä kellekkä pois annat”, Hietanen tokaisee hänelle. ”Mää e välit mitä sul siit makseta. Mää anna sul semmose selkäsauna et ikäs muistat jos sen teet.”

”Ehä mie”, Rahikainen sanoo katsomatta Hietaseen päinkään. ”Nii on pikkunen. Voi voi sitä. Kuka siulle mittään vois.”

Suen Tassu käy joutaessaan etsiskelemässä otukselle kopallisen ruohoa ja joitakin varpuja ja lepänkaarnaa, laittelee niitä pöydälle sen viereen. Jänisparka on jähmettynyt aloilleen. Tassu istuu pöydän ääreen ja pistää kätensä lähelle ruokia, istuu kauan ja kärsivällisesti, rypistää vain kulmiaan kun Rahikainen kysyy mitä hän tekee.

Kauan siinä menee, useampi vahdinvaihto, ja suurin osa miehistä menettää jo kiinnostuksensa. Hietanenkin menee pöydän päästä vartioon, ja Vanhala lueksii vanhaa repaleista sanomalehteä. Vain Määttä seuraa hiljaisen miehen istuskelua aivan yhtä hiljaisena laveriltaan. Tassu on kaivanut toisella kädellään kirjoitusvehkeet esille, raapustaa ääneti kirjettä paperille, mutta pitää toisen kätensä koko ajan kauempana, varpujen lähellä.

Lopulta jäniksenpoika uskaltautuu hypähtämään lähemmäs, kerran ja toisen. Ottaa käpäliinsä mustikanoksan ja alkaa varovasti puputtaa. Tassu ei nosta katsettaan paperista, mutta Määttä on varma, että näkee hänen hymyilevän. Jänis syö tarpeekseen ja katsoo Tassun kättä. Kumartuu varovasti. Haistaa. Vetäytyy ja katsoo taas vain. Haistaa sitten uudestaan, ja Tassu siirtää rauhallisesti kättään. Eläin seuraa.

Hitaasti ja varmasti, aikansa tilannetta ja jäniksen reaktioita mittailtuaan, Tassu varovasti silittää sen pientä päätä. Määttä ei ollenkaan tiedä, mitä niiden kehonkielestä oikeasti pystyy päättelemään, mutta ainakin hänen silmiinsä eläin näyttää vähemmän pakokauhuiselta kuin vielä jokin aika sitten.

”Rauhaksii vaa. Ei siul oo tääl mittää hättää”, Tassu mumisee jänikselle silitellessään. Määttä hymyilee hiljaa, katsoo sitten kelloa ja nousee huokaisten. Aika mennä vartioon.

 

Muutamassa päivässä jänikseen totutaan. Hietanen, Sihvonen ja Tassu huolehtivat sille ruokaa, Määttä siivoilee papanoita. Sitä opitaan olemaan säikyttelemättä, korsussa puhutaan pehmeämmin. Jonkin kerran se uskaltautuu Tassun kannettavaksi, ja Sihvonen ja Vanhalakin ovat päässeet jo silittämään. Hietasta jänis vielä arastelee, kun hänellä on tapana säksätellä sille kaikenlaista siinä pöydän ääressä ja hän on luonnostaankin hiukkasen kärsimätön, vaikka parhaansa hän yrittää.

Koskelankin silmissä on hymy hänen joskus veistellessään puhdetöitä pöydän ääressä, jossa jänis puputtelee heiniään. ”Mitäs poika”, hän sanoo sille, kun se pysähtyy kesken jauhamisensa ja tapittaa häntä. Eivät he oikeasti tiedä onko se uros vai naaras, mutta pojaksi he ovat sitä alusta asti kutsuneet. Tassu oli ensimmäinen, ja hän kun on Rokan poissa ollessa korsun vanhin, olettavat muut hänen vain tietävän.

Kun Rokka palaa, jänis arastelee häntä, mutta Hietasen käsivarren suojaan se jo uskaltaa. Rokka vain hymyilee ja sanoo, että ehkä Tassu onkin sille häntä parempi varaemo. Loma on sattunut sopivaan aikaan; samana päivänä kun hän saapui, oli Lyyti synnyttänyt pojan, heidän neljännen mukulansa. Tassu kysyy, mikä sille pannaan nimeksi, ja Rokka vastaa, että Toivo. Joitakin päiviä Rokka on heitäkin kohtaan tavallista isällisempi.

 

Sitten tulee päivä, jolloin tarkka-ampuja vie vartijan aivan läheltä. Kaatunut on toisesta puolijoukkueesta, Honkajoen ja pian tulonsa jälkeen samalla tavalla menehtyneen Hauhian kanssa samaan aikaan saapuneita poikia. Nuori. Ei tietenkään yhtä kirkassilmäinen kuin saapuessaan, mutta Paloaukealta lähteneisiin verrattuna silti yhä jotenkin huoleton ja lapsekas. Sellainen kohtalo vihastuttaa edelleen, vaikka kuolemaan on kuinka ehtinyt turtua.

Muutenkin naapuri on sinä päivänä tavallista aggressiivisempi. Koko korvan kuulemalla jytisee miltei taukoamatta. Kello ei ole puoltapäivääkään, mutta aika tuntuu kuluvan tappavan hitaasti. Välillä pauke kiihtyy. Toisessakin lähitukikohdassa kaatuu pari miestä.

Määttä kaivertaa lusikkaa korsun pöydän ääressä ja polttaa tupakkaa, pysähtelee välillä pyyhkimään työstä irronnutta puuroskaa ja toisaalta kattorakenteista satavaa hiekkapölyä. Kun uusi keskitys täristää taas koko korsua, hän sammuttaa tupakkansa lommoiseen tuhkakuppiin ja katsahtaa penkillä vieressään värisevää elättiä. Se on jähmettynyt paikalleen ja on kuin käpertynyt kasaan. Määttä laskee työvehkeet käsistään.

”Tuletkos tähän”, hän sanoo sille, niin hiljaa että tuskin sitä kukaan kuulee. Ojentaa kätensä, jolloin jänis suorastaan loikkaa hänen käsiinsä. Määttä nostaa sen rintaansa vasten, asettelee käsivarren suojiin. Hän tuntee, kuinka se pelkää. Tärisee. Tummat silmät näyttävät tavallistakin suuremmilta, ristiturpa puputtaa tyhjää. Elukan korvien takana on valkea laikku, jonka Määttä luulisi enteilevän talven tuloa, mutta eivät jänikset valkene vielä moneen kuukauteen. Liekö sitten syntymämerkki. Onhan niitä.

Määttä silittää varovasti eläimen päätä ja korvia. Siristää silmiään, kun katosta taas putoaa hiekkaa, mutta ei säpsähdäkään ympäröivää jysähtelyä ja pauketta, vaikka ulkoa kuuluu juoksuaskelia ja jossain kauempana on ehkä taas joku mennyt.

”Eihän meillä täällä hätää ole.”

Jänis painautuu joka jyrähdyksellä lähemmäs, ja Määttä istuu ja suojaa. Eihän se paljoa paina.

 

Tuntikausien jälkeen tuli hiukan asettuu. Ei lopu, mutta rauhoittuu. Määttäkin siirtyy penkiltä laverille ja kantaa jäniksen mukanaan, koska miksikäs ei. Siinä se tapittaa häntä käsivarren koukusta ja käpertyy välillä kerälle, kun oikein on äänekästä.

Rokka tulee vartiosta. Yleisestä mielialasta huolimatta hän naurahtaa nähdessään Määtän ja jäniksen siinä.

”Siinhä työ ootte somast. Pojal hyvä siin meijän Määtän suojas.”

Määttä vain hymähtää.

”Kyl mie luulen kuulkaa jot hyö koht jo lopettaat”, Rokka sanoo yleisesti korsussa kyyhöttäville. ”Hyö ampuut noit korpii tuol. Kauvaks alkaat käyä. Huomaattek työ miten ei lyhtyykää ennää vavista.”

”Niin niin, tietää tämän”, Sihvonen vahvistaa heti yläpetiltä, luultavasti ennen kaikkea itseään rauhoittaakseen. ”Soapi sitä korpia ampua.”

”Soapi sitä korpia ampua”, haukottelee Rahikainenkin kaikuna. Kuuluu venyttelevän. Määttä silittää jäniksen päätä hiljaa, ja se katsoo häntä jotenkin toiveikkaasti. Jokin siinä hellyttää.

 

Naapuri rauhoittuukin yötä vasten. Aamun kajon juuri alkaessa sarastaa Määttä lähtee vartioon, ja silloin onkin jo hiljaista. Hän on nukkunutkin hiukan, sillä kipinävahtina istuva Tassu herättää hänet vuoroa varten säärtä taputtamalla. Jäniskin on torkkunut siinä hänen kyljessään, mutta säpsähtää valveille hänen noustessaan. Määttä kaapaisee sen käsiinsä, ajattelee antaa Tassun hoiviin. Eläin ei kuitenkaan suostu siirtymään häneltä.

”Ota sie Määttä se vahtiin mukkaan”, Tassu kuiskaa. ”Siel on nyt hiljast. Nappaat sil tuost varpuja syyä.”

Määttä kohottaa kulmaansa, mutta ottaa pöydän kopasta loput kaarnanpalat ja puolukanvarvut. Antaa elukan vielä lipittää vettä kauhasta, ja tukee sen sitten taas käsivarrelleen ja astuu ulos aamuyön koleuteen napaten kiväärinsä olalleen.

Rokka katsoo pohjattoman huvittuneena, kun hän ilmestyy.

”Opetat sie pojanki sotimaan? Kaikelviisii.”

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan, laskee kiväärin nojaamaan pesäkkeen reunaan.

”Oo varovaine sitte. Äl päästä karkuun. Äläkä unoha vahtii.”

”Enhän minä.”

Kalpeassa, heikossa valossa valkeat karvat jäniksen korvien takana näyttävät loistavan.

 

Määttä laskee otuksen muonat ja itse otuksen jalkojensa juureen, sytyttää tupakan ja tarkistaa maaston. Siellä on aamu-usvaa, muttei mitään oikeaa liikettä. Hyvä niin.

”Hyvähän sinunkin siinä”, hän tuumaa jänikselle. ”Saat raitista ilimaa. Eihän nuokaan tuolla tiijä meistä mittään.”

Eläin haukkoo puunkuorta ja katsoo ylös häneen niillä suurilla tummilla silmillään, jotka tuskin oikeasti ovat niin ilmeikkäät kuin Määttä kuvittelee. Se näyttää hassulta puputtaessaan siinä. Hymyilyttää.

Ja jostain muistuu kaiku. Ääni on unohtunut, mutta sen painot ovat jääneet mieleen. Myöhemmin ne eivät olleet niin iloisia ja helpottuneita koskaan. _Ei tiijä meistä mittään. Jäniksiä luuloo olevan._

Ei se poistu Määtän näköpiiristä koko vuoron aikana kertaakaan. Ei edes yritä. Eipä täältä ainakaan tarvitse erikseen siivoilla sen jättämiä papanoita.

 

Aurinko nousee Rahikaisen tullessa päästämään Määtän pois, ja vaikka hän kumartuukin silittämään jänistä, ei hän näytä kovin tyytymättömältä, kun Määttä nostaa sen käsivarrelleen.

”Eikö tuoki elukka pittäis mettään päästöö. Kottiinsa peäsis”, Rahikainen lausahtaa aamukärttyisesti vilkaistessaan suurpiirteisesti asemien suuntaan.

”Vaan eihän se sielä ennää yksin seleviä”, Määttä vastaa rauhallisesti. ”Kun sitä täällä on ihmisten kanssa pietty. Antaa olla täällä voan. Pyssyy turvasa paremmin.”

Säteistä aavistaa, että päivästä tulee mukavan lämmin. Ne tunkevat puunrankojen läpi hautaan asti, lämmittävät kesäpuseron selkää ja valaisevat eläimenkin osittain niin kirkkaaksi, että se hehkuu. Se paistattelee siinä rauhassa. Loisto oikein korostuu, sillä valkea syntymämerkin näköinen laikku takaraivolla saa valossa eläimen pään näyttämään kirkkaammalta kuin onkaan. Ja kun aurinko osuu sen silmiin, ne näyttävät jotenkin sielukkailta. Herkiltä. Niiden väri taittuu hetkeksi tuttuun ja kauan sitten unohtuneeseen.

 

”Korpraali Määttä saapuu opettamasta kolmannen joukkueen tuoreinta täydennysmiestä talon tavoille, khihihi”, Vanhala tervehtii silmät hymyntirrissä hänen astuessaan korsuun. ”Korpisoturimme kouluttavat nuorimmista ikäluokistamme ennennäkemättömän voittamattomia metsätaistelijoita.”

”Vaan minä luulen ettei tämä meidän poika juuri sotatoimesta perusta”, Määttä lausahtaa hajamielisesti. Laskee jäniksen laverille reppunsa viereen ja rapsuttaa sitä. Kai sitä pitäisi käyttää ulkoilmassa useammin. Se on niin rauhassa nyt.

”Olik hää kiltist”, Rokka virnistää.

”Olihan se.”

Jänis puputtaa tyhjää ja on rauhassa. Pitkään se näyttää kuin katselisi ihmeen tarkkaan vierellään loikoilevaa Määttää, joka on syvällä mietteissään koko lopun päivän.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
